Victory Sex?
by torimadisonh
Summary: As Candice Royal enters her fourth and final year at Barden University she becomes more out there. She finally gets into the Barden Bellas and finds a new play thing. This is going to be a good year. *CONTAINS SMUT* OC/Donald
1. Chapter 1

"We're here!" The car halted to a stop, causing Candice to press into the seat.

Bardon University. The place she'll spend the next year. Candice got out of the car while her dad got her bags from the trunk and her mom started to tear up. "Mom, why are to crying?"

"Empty nest syndrome started early I guess."

"You have four other kids. And I'm graduating year. I'll be home soon." Candice chuckled and hugged her mother. She looked up and noticed someone staring at her. It was a boy with caramel colored skin and dark hair similar to Candice's. He had glasses that just made him look irrisistable.  
He smiled at her. It was cute,

Candice pulled back from her mother and gave her dad a hug.

"Bye." She smiled and waved as she began walking away.

She started walking down the sidewalk. At one point she walked by five very unattractive guys sitting in lawn chair all hold up cards with a 6 on them. They were rating her, trying to get her to feel bad about herself to get her to sleep with them.

"You're at least worth a 9." A voice said close to her ear. She turned and saw the same boy that was staring at her just a few minutes ago.

"Bullshit. I'm an 11." Candice smiled. "Have you been following me?"

"No, I've been admiring... from afar." he laughed and held out his hand.  
"I'm Donald."

"Candice." She shook his hand.

"Are you a freshman?"

"No, a senior actually." Candice smiled.

"Damn girl how did I go three years without noticing you?"

"Maybe you were too busy with your boyband?"

"It's not a boyband." He whined.  
"It's the Treble Makers."

"A group of boys singing covers of songs? That's a boyband." Candice patted his shoulder and kept walking.

"So you've heard of us!" Donald followed close behind her.

"Of course I've heard of you." She smirked over her shoulder. "Bumper liked to bitch about what you did wrong all the time." Candice kept a faster pace than Donald.

"You know Bumper?"

"Sure do," she stopped and looked up at him. "I used to sleep with him. Now if you excuse me. I have to unpack." Candice walked away from Donald who was fazed by what she just said.

-

When Candice opened the door to her room Courtney was already there. "Oh thank god you're here. I was starting to get lonely." she smiled.

"I don't see why you would be. You have plenty of friends." Candice started putting away her clothes. Most of her stuff was already here.

"But none of them are as cool as you." It was hard to tell if it was sarcasm or genuine. Probably sarcasm.

"I know."

"Okay, so I know three years ago we promised no rules, but I'm making one: No sex in the room while I'm in here. It just happens way too often." Candice laughed a bit and closed her closet. "I'm serious! That guy you were fucking last year sounded like a monkey dying."

"I'm going to the activities fair." Candice rolled her eyes and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Hey, there was some difficulties uploading this chapter, hopefully it's fixed**

Candice took the flyer for the gymnastics club and kept walking.

"Hey Candice!" Someone said. Candice turned and saw Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale. "Are you going to audition this year?" Chloe asked.

"Why break the tradition?" She faked a smile and took the flyer.

"Candice you have an excellent voice but you know we couldn't accept you because you were having sex with a Treblemaker." Aubrey lowered her voice at the last part.

"Really? Because Alice told me it was because I wasn't white." Candice snapped.

"I promise you, we are in charge now. And no one will be discriminated against this year."

"I appreciate it. I guess I'll see you at auditions?" Candice walked away unsure. She kept walking and sat on a bench.

When she looked up she instantly regretted sitting there. Bumper was no more than 15 feet away from her singing. She scoffed and scanned the group of boys. Her eyes eventually landed on Donald who was multitasking by texting and singing.

She didn't know how long she was staring at him but when she looked back at Bumper, he was staring back at her obviously unhappy to see her.

When they finished the song, Bumper bowed even though nobody cared. He stood up straight and beckoned Candice to him. She hopped off the bench and walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't come to mock?" Candice smiled innocently.

"I thought we agreed not to come 30 feet near each other?" Bumper whispered.

"I don't remember you bringing it up at all." Candice shook her head.

"Well that's what I told all my friends."

"Candice?" A second voice said. Why did everyone want to talk to her? There stood Donald towering over her. Not really, he was only about 5 inches talling than her.

"Hi." She smiled. "What's up?"

"You dropped your phone earlier." He handed her a black phone.

"Thanks." Candice looked at it and back up at Donald. "If I go through my contacts will I find your number?" She joked.

"You take the fun out of it." Donald whined. He lost interest in her when he saw Bumper threaten to choke one of the Treble's. "Bumper." He warned, but no response. "I'll..um..text you later." He touched Candice's upper are to move her out of the way gently.

"Oh, okay. Bye?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: This chapter does contain sex, just a pre warning_**

* * *

Two weeks have passed and Candice was already intellectually drained, she stood half asleep at the empty café she worked in on campus. She jolted awaked by the ring on her phone. It was Donald. She didn't even need to look to know it was him. He texted her all the time.

_'Hey, what's up?'_

She text back.

_'Nothing. Just at work. It's really quiet.'_

Candice sighed and put down the phone, only for a second though.

'_Shitty. Do you want me to bring you a coffee?'_

She giggled a bit.

'_No I think I'm good.'_

Just then the door opened and Donald walked in. "You've got to be kidding me!" He said.

"Surprise." Candice said half-heartidly.

"Don't tell me you're the one who make my coffee every morning."

"For the past three years." She smiled.

"Huh, you're not the type of person I want handling my coffee." Donald teased.

"Yeah? And who is the type of person you do want making your hot beverages." She flirted.

"Someone who I don't want to take out on a date."

"You want to take me on a date. Isn't that against your 'bro code' or whatever?"

"I don't care if it pisses off Bumper. I want him to be pissed off."

Candice smirked at the image of Bumper yelling. "Okay. How about tonight? 6:30?"

"I'll pick you up at your dorm. Wear something nice." Donald turned around and headed for the door.

"What about your coffee!" She called.

"No thanks, I got what I wanted." He yelled back.

* * *

Candice tried fixed her dress in the mirror, Courtney entered the room. "Date?" She asked, Candice nodded and moved her hair aside, signalling Courtney to help her zip up the dress. "You didn't get back together with that Bumper kid, did you?"

"No." Candice rolled her eyes. "His best friend actually."

Courtney squealed and smiled. "You slut!" There was a knock on the door. "Is that him?" Candice nodded.

"Probably."

"Can I answer it?" Courtney begged.

"Go for it." Candice waved her had, putting on a pair of red heels to match her dress. She then walked to the door, passing Courtney who whispered. '_I approve_.' in her ear.

"You look beautiful." Donald said and took her hand and they walked out of her dorm.

* * *

They sat in a restaurant. They laughed, they drank wine. It was turning out better than Candice thought. "So, how do these dates usually go for you?" She asked.

"The truth?" Donald raised a brow through his glasses. Candice nodded. "Well. I usually get them a bit tipsy, then I take her back to my room and have sex."

"Oh honey," Candice downed the rest of her wine. "I don't need to be drunk to have sex with you."

"Really?" Candice nodded. "Can we have the cheque please?" He asked an oncoming waiter, who nodded.

* * *

Donald opened the door and told Candice to wait there as he dealt with his roommate. She could hear yelling and finally the door opened and Bumper walked out. When he saw Candice his eye widened. Candice just smirked and entered the room, shutting and locking the door.

When she turned Donald's lips were already on hers. She ran her fingers through his hair as his lips went down her neck.

Candice pulled down the black blazer Donald was wear and pulled off the shirt underneath. She raked her nails up his chest, causing him to shiver. Donald searched for her dress zipper. When he found it her dress was off in less than a second, he grabbed her arms and pulled her to his bed. She straddled his lap and sucked on his neck while he discarded her bra.

Donald laid her down and took off her panties, he got closer to her heat, before he could do anything, Candice grabbed his chin and pulled his face close to her. "No foreplay. I need you." Donald nodded and quickly took off his pants.

He knelt in-between her legs and pushed himself into her harshly, causing her to moan loudly. 'Jesus Christ. Don't stop." Candice bit his shoulder to stop from screaming.

Soon they both reached their highs and Donald laid down beside her. "Holy shit that was amazing." He panted.

"You know you didn't need to take me to dinner. I would have been fine going straight to this." Candice closed her eyes.

"Okay, noted." Donald joked.

Candice let out a chuckle. That's the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Sorry about that last chapter. That was embarrassing. Feedback is always appreciated. *hint hint wink wink* Plz fav and follow ;)**

* * *

Candice sat in the auditorium with all the other people that were auditioning for an a cappella group this year.

"For your audition, you each will be singing sixteen bars of Kelly Clarkson's 'Since You've Been Gone.' If a group likes you they will contact you directly. My tone deaf sidekick, Justin here will be taking down your information." Tommy said. His friend Justin walked across the stage, frustrated.

"If I could sing a lick in any human way possible, I would. But I can't and I hate myself everyday because of it."

"But if you think this is some high school club, where you can sing and dance through any big social situation, of confused sexuality, you've come yo the wrong place. There is none of that here. That's high school, this shit is real life! Now, don't just bring it sing it. Let's do this!" Tommy finished and everyone dispersed backstage.

One by one they went on stage and sung.

* * *

_Here's the thing_  
_We started out friends_  
_It was cool but it was all pretend_  
_Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone_

_You're dedicated_  
_You took the time_  
_Wasn't long till I called you mine_  
_Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_  
_Is how I picture me with you_  
_That's all you ever hear me say_

_But since you've been gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on, yeah yeah, thanks to you_  
_Now I get what I want, since you've been gone_

_How can I put it? You put me on_  
_I even fell for that stupid love song_  
_Yeah yeah, since you've been gone_

_How come I never hear you say_  
_I just wanna be with you why_  
_I guess you never felt that way_

_But since you've been gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on, oh, yeah, yeah, thanks to you_  
_Now I get, I get what I want_  
_(Since you've been gone)_

_You had your chance, you blew it_  
_Out of sight, out of mind_  
_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_  
_Again and again and again and again_

_Since you've been gone_  
_(Since you've been gone)_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah, thanks to you_  
_(Thanks to you)_  
_Now I get, I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_  
_I can't breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah, thanks to you, thanks to you_  
_Now I get_  
_(I get)_  
_You should know, you should know_  
_That I get, I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_  
_Since you've been gone_  
_Since you've been gone_

* * *

When everyone was finished, Candice grabbed her purse and started to go back to her dorm.

"You never told me you could sing." Someone said. She turned and there stood Donald, leaning against the wall.

"Wow, I really have been invisible to you until now haven't I? I've auditioned for the Bellas three times- well four now I guess." Candice sighed and kept walking.

"Well. It would have been a good thing to bring up at dinner a couple weeks ago." He caught up to her.

"Why's that?"

"I just thought sine we-you know- this was more than we thought it was."

"So you think this is a relationship?" Donald nodded. "Do you want a relationship?" He shook his head this time. "How about instead of a relationship its a... friends with benefits?" Candice shrugged.

"I like that better."

"Okay I'll see you later?" She smiled.

"Alright,I have to get ready for initiation, hopefully I'll see you there." Donald quickly kissed her and went back inside.

All Candice can do now is wait.

* * *

She sat with a book open on her lap when her phone buzzed. It was a text and she didn't know who it was from. All it said was an address. She recognized the place.

She had been accepted.

When she got there some covered her eyes and placed a burlap sack on her head and gently led her to a certain spot. Candice could feel the presence of other people around her.

She heard Aubrey's voice.

"The sopranos: Jessica, Mary Elise, Lilly."

"The Mezzos: Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Candice, Kori."

"And our Altos: Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley, and Beca."

The moved over into a line by a table with Bella scarves and a giant wine glass with red liquid in it.

"We shall begin by drink the blood of the sister's that came before you." Chloe walked over the Beca who refused to drink it, but eventually did it and passed the glass to Denise. After the drank the 'blood' Aubrey handed them scarves.

"Place your scarves in your right hand." Chloe asked nicely. Everyone one did so.

"I, sing your name." Aubrey started, every sung different thing, very off key. "Promise to fufill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman."

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities over a Bella woamn." They repeated.

"And I solemnly promise never to have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

"And I solemnly promise _never_ to have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." The initiates said. All except Candice, who just mumbled a bunch of random words.

"You are all Bellas now." Aubrey smiled causing the girls to squeal and cheer.


End file.
